


Everything I do, I do it for you

by stececilia



Series: Journey to Sanctus One shots [3]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguments, Kind of Rough Sex, Life Affirming Sex, M/M, Make up sex, Riding, Sex on couch, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex, couple in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Tomas gets word that Marcus once again did something risky while defending Sanctus and decides to let him know how that makes him feel.





	Everything I do, I do it for you

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's been a while since I've posted in this series and today I was missing my Journey to Sanctus universe. So here is another installment of this series.
> 
> For clarification since I know it's been a while:  
> Some notes about life in Sanctus:  
> 1). It is run by a council of five members. Bennett being one and Tomas being another. When they reached Sanctus, Bennett approached Tomas about taking the fifth seat due to his skills of being very personable, experience talking, listening, and working with people, and being very fair minded.  
> 2). Marcus is part of the scouting/defender group and is slowly working his way up as commander due to his experience fighting demons  
> 3). The living situation I envision are apartment like of varying sizes depending on one's family. I envision Sanctus being like the city from Fallout 4 mixed with Richmond from the Walking Dead games but being more developed fortress.  
> 4). Aria calls Tomas "mommy" mostly because she thinks that is right terminology, witnessing other children calling one of their parents that, and for now Tomas doesn't mind since it is accepted in public. (He will deny that it is because that was Aria's first word looking right at Tomas which made Tomas heart melt and every time she calls him that, he remembers that wonderful time)
> 
> The title comes from the song “Everything I do, I do it for you” by Bryan Adams

  “Council the fighters are back." One of the assistance advised entering the meeting room.

  "Was it successful?" Bennett asked looking up from a piece of paper that was in front of him.

  "Yes, all thanks to Marcus."

  "What did he do?" Tomas asked betting it was something stupid and reckless but probably for a good cause.

  "Apparently when everyone else was retreating he raced in and ensured the pillar was stabilized. The others covered him while he performed the ritual and blessed it. It was such a brave act!" The assistance gushed with admiration before turning and running out.

  Bennett sighed and standing said "Dismissed."

  The council got up and headed out as Tomas said "Idiot. Risking his life..."

  "Now Tomas this is Marcus we are talking about. Do first and think later." Bennett reminded silently agreeing with the younger man though regarding Marcus' actions.

   Tomas sighed and rubbing the back of his head said "Don't I know it." Tomas left the room and walked to the makeshift daycare that was stationed inside the same building where the senate met. He entered as 1 year old Aria toddled to Tomas making up motions. Tomas smiled and picked her up as Aria hugged him saying "Mama...Dada!"

  "Yes dada is back." Tomas said turning and meeting up with Bennett walked to the main area of Sanctus. They heard cheering as the gates opened admitting the group that had left.

  Tomas stood there as loved ones ran to greet those returning as Tomas looked around the crowd looking for the familiar face of his lover. "DADA!" Aria shouted loudly as Tomas chuckled and set Aria down who ran, albeit a bit unsteady, towards Marcus. Marcus knelt down arms open and scooped her up as she squealed in joy.

  Tomas smiled and walked over saying "Marcus."

  "Hey darling." Marcus said with a grin wrapping his other arm around him as Tomas went willingly and kissed him. Tomas looked at his husband seeing dirt and some blood on his face and shirt, along with a few bleeding scratches and a poorly bandaged gash on his shoulder.

  "I heard about your suicidal antic." Tomas said gently lifting the bandage to see how bad the gash was. With a sigh he knew it needed stitches and retied the bandage.

  "Tomas..."

  "Later." Tomas said softly kissing his cheek. "Let's get you home."

  Tomas treated Marcus' injuries as Marcus held Aria talking and playing with her. "Stop moving." Tomas growled not wanting to cause Marcus more pain or possibly make the current injuries worse.

  Marcus chuckled and said "Kind of hard with a wiggle worm." he blew a raspberry against her cheek as Aria squealed and laughed.

  Tomas finished stitching the gash on his shoulder and cleaning it again with alcohol placed a bandaged on it. "There all done."

 "Thanks love."

  Aria suddenly yawned and rubbed her eyes as Tomas said, "It is her nap time."

  "I'll put her to bed." Marcus offered standing as Tomas nodded and watched the two leave the living room to their bedroom where her crib was. Tomas cleaned up the first aid kit when Marcus came back saying "Went right to sleep."

  Tomas just nodded and placing the first aid kit away turned and looked at Marcus. "Alright let me have it." Marcus said with a sigh crossing his arms over his chest.

  "How the hell could you do that! I heard what you did! You could have been killed!"

  "Yes but if I didn't do it, then we all would have. Everything I do, I do it for you. For you and Aria. For Sanctus."

  "What good is it if you don't fucking come back!"

  "I rather not come back if it means my husband and daughter will be safe and alive to carry on!"

  "Our life means nothing without you!"

  "Fuck that rubbish Tomas." Marcus spat at his husband seeing Tomas approach him.

   "If you die, who will help me raise Aria hmm? Bennett? He is so awkward around her. Kathleen? She would just take her saying a single parent is no way fro a child to be raised. You want Aria possibly growing up without her dad? You.."

  "Tomas even if I don't do anything risky I still may not come back." Marcus said suddenly interrupting his husband's tirade.

  "But you most likely will. Doing stuff like that...like what you did...I can't lose you Marcus! We've come so far, done so much, been through so much...I..." Tomas cried looking at Marcus as Marcus gently took Tomas' chin between his fingers.

  "You won't. I know what I am doing out there Tomas. I know when I have a better chance of living than not. I will always come back to you."

  "But what if you don't..."

  "Then I don't. We face that risk everyday. There may be a time when I leave and come back to nothing. Find out the demons destroyed it all. But I will do everything to come back to you. I love you Tomas." Marcus whispered as Tomas looked at him, tears running down his cheeks.

  Marcus just chuckled and kissed him saying "Don't cry love, I am here. I am not going anywhere."

  Tomas grabbed Marcus' face and kissed him hard yet passionately. Marcus moaned into the kiss gripping Tomas' waist tight pulling him close. Tomas moved his hands from Marcus' face to his neck and continued kissing him passionately. They crashed against the wall tearing at each others clothes as Marcus kissed down Tomas' neck whispering endearments into it.

  Marcus kissed him passionately as Tomas started undoing Marcus' belt and pants pushing them down. Marcus stepped out of them and returned the favor.

  "Please Marcus..." Tomas whispered into Marcus' ear pulling Marcus close.

   Marcus attacked Tomas’ neck saying “God I have missed you…I need you.”

  He turned Tomas around pressing him against the wall face first and pulled down his underwear. Tomas gasped feeling Marcus’ bulge against his rear saying “Please Marcus give it to me…I need to know you are here with me.”

  “I will always be here with you.” Marcus whispered against the nape of Tomas’ neck, as Tomas reached down and back tugging at Marcus’ boxers.

  Marcus grabbed his wrist and pinning it to the wall saying “No. Keep it there.” Tomas shivered at the tone hearing Marcus spit and closing his eyes gasped feeling Marcus enter him.

  Tomas winced at the burn knowing that he was not prepared at all but didn’t care. He welcomed the pain knowing that this was real and that he had Marcus with him.

  Marcus started a punishing rhythm keeping Tomas pinned to the wall whispering, “I love you Tomas…I will never leave you.”

  “Marcus…I…” Tomas cried feeling Marcus hit that certain spot inside of him.

  Tomas closed his eyes living in the sensation feeling all pain replaced by pleasure. He listened to Marcus’ grunts and felt the warm breath on his neck from Marcus’ pants. He kept his hands against the wall feeling Marcus gripping his waist tight with one when his other one threaded itself through Tomas’ hair pulling his head back and to the side. Marcus kissed and bit Tomas’ neck before claiming his lover’s lips.

  They parted just a bit as Tomas met Marcus’ gaze, blue eyes filled with lust and love. “Marcus please…I need to see you…I…” Tomas begged softly wanting to further lose himself in those gorgeous eyes.

  Marcus just nodded and pulled out of the Tomas as Tomas turned and kissed him herding him to the couch. Marcus sat down as Tomas straddled him and lowered himself again on Marcus’ cock.

  Tomas gripped Marcus’ shoulders and moved at the same pace resting his forehead against Marcus’. Marcus felt Tomas slow down some and allowed his hands to map out the familiar body of his lover. Marcus ran his hands slowly up Tomas’ thighs and across his back. Tomas let out a gasp and pulled back some again meeting the hooded gaze of his lover.

  Tomas framed Marcus’ face with his hands keeping his gaze as Marcus rested his hand on Tomas’ waist and then one on the back of his neck. No words needed to be said between them as they kissed tenderly but full of love and emotions.

  Marcus broke the kiss and slowly kissed down Tomas’ neck as Tomas leaned his head back and ran his hands through Marcus’ hair. “Oh Marcus…” Tomas whispered feeling his end nearing as he picked up his pace.

  “I have you Tomas.” Marcus responded in a similar looking up and watching his lover come undone.

  He felt Tomas tighten around him and cried out as his orgasm tore through him hard and fast. Tomas gasped feeling the familiar warmth inside and then between them. They gasped into each others mouths occasionally kissing but mostly sharing breath.

  Once they rode out their orgasms, Tomas collapsed against the strong chest of his partner. Marcus leaned back against the couch and gently stroked Tomas’ sweaty hair placing a kiss to his forehead.

  “Glad you are home.” Tomas said softly listening to Marcus' racing heart and breathing start to even out.

  "Glad to be home…best welcome home present I’ve gotten in a long time.”

  Tomas chuckled saying, “Well they say life affirming sex is some of the most intense and best sex.”

  “I believe it.” Marcus said with a grin as he trailed his hand gently across Tomas’ sweaty back. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each others warmth occasionally trading lazy kisses.

  Tomas must have dozed off since when he woke up he was lying in their bed and the sun was setting. He got up seeing he was cleaned and wearing a pair of sweat pants when he heard talking in the living room and walking in saw Marcus on the floor playing with Aria.

  Tomas leaned against the door frame and took in the scene smiling. Ever since Aria came into their life he had noticed a slight change in Marcus. He wasn’t as cold and closed off as he once was when they first met.

  Granted Tomas knew it was just a mask since he saw the true Marcus the first time they made love…the time he realized Aria was conceived. Tomas smiled at the memory of Marcus holding Aria for the first time and how shocked yet happy he looked cradling the small baby. He knew Marcus was afraid that he would be like his father, but after much reassurance and Aria wanting to be held by Marcus, that fear has mostly left.

  “Everything I do, I do it for you.” Marcus' statement from earlier echoed in his head and sighing knew that it was true. The minute Aria came into this world and they stepped foot in Sanctus, that was what Marcus wanted.

  “Mommy!” Aria squealed walking over to Tomas who knelt down and picked her up kissing her cheek.

  Marcus stood up and walking over said “Hey darling sleep well?”

  “I did, did Aria?”

  Marcus nodded saying “Yeah, woke up about an hour after I put you to bed.”

  “Did you rest?”

  Marcus ruffled Aria's hair and kissing her cheek said “I dozed about an hour.”

  “Hmm, did I miss dinner?” Tomas asked nuzzling Aria realizing that he was actually really hungry.

  Marcus chuckled saying, “Nah, you missed dinner being brought to us. One of the wives here was grateful I saved her wife out in the field today and made us a meat pie. It’s in the oven if you want some.”

  “Yes that sounds good. What do you think Aria?” Tomas asked holding Aria up as Aria smiled and waved her arms.

  “Yummy!” Aria said with a giggle as they laughed.

  Marcus took Tomas’ hand kissing it and said “Then let’s go eat shall we?”

  “After you my love.” Tomas responded with a nod as Marcus led them to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I hope to post some others soon.
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
